Island Colosseum
by Anime-Girl145
Summary: Ash,Misty,May,Drew,Dawn,Paul,Richie,Gary,Sakura,and others are all stranded on a island because of a plot made by Team Rocket.They fell for their trap once again.Now how will they stop it?Characters from both manga and show.
1. Unexpected Encounters and Goodbyes

**_Ok, so here we have Island Colosseum. There will be a lot of characters in it, from both the manga and show. So, you might recognize some. Enjoy!_**

**_Dislaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

_****Island Colosseum **

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter And Goodbyes**

"Hey look guys, I think we're almost there," Ash Ketchum said happily. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and ran ahead in excitement. Ash chuckled lightly. But the moment didn't last long.

"Well, Ash, I think we would've been there quicker if we didn't decide to take your little 'shortcut'!" Misty Waterflower stated.

"Aww, come on Misty, don't complain. At least we're almost there, just in time for the ferry," Ash pointed out.

"Yes, that may be true, but we were supposed to arrive 1 day early. But, no, we aren't even there yet! And it leaves in 2 hours!"

Brock, Dawn, and May all traveled far behind Ash and Misty whenever they were like this. "Hey Brock, how could you have traveled with them all that time if their always like this?" The young coordinator Dawn asked.

"Well, usually they'd just get over it after a while, but, after all these years I was hoping they would mature," Brock replied, referring to Ash and Misty, as they were now 16 and 17.

"Yeah, mature and admit their feelings for each other," May chimed in. Dawn, and Brock started to laugh and say, "so true!"

Ash and Misty immediately stopped in their tracks, and turned to glare at May. May, however was hoping they didn't hear that, but unfortunately they did. "Ahhhh, Brock, Dawn, I think they heard me!" May shouted. She looked around only to find her so called friends had abandoned her. "Did you say something, May?!" Ash and Misty yelled in unison. May shook her head and began laughing nervously.

"No! Of coarse not!"

"Good!"

They continued their walk for about another hour and a half, and Ash and Misty continued bickering until they finally reached Vermilion city.

"Okay guys, I think we should hurry 'cuz we've only got about an hour till the ship leaves." Brock advised. Everybody nodded and started to run through the city.

Finally, they reached the dock with 30 minutes left to spare. "Look, there! It's the S.S. Anne!" Ash shouted with a obvious hint of excitement in his voice, while pointing to an enormous ship.

"Wooooow, it's huge!" May and Dawn exclaimed simultaneously.

They ran over to it to and stepped up to go inside when they were stopped by a woman. She had brown hair that was tied in a bun, blue eyes, and wore a blue suit.

"May I please see your invitations?" She asked kindly.

Everyone nodded and handed their invitations to her. They were small blue cards with gold on the edges and 'Colosseum' engraved on it. She looked at them and handed them back; she smiled and motioned for each of them to go inside the ship.

May and Dawn stayed ahead of everyone, save for Pikachu, for they were they most excited to see the inside. Each of them entered. "They sure improved." Misty complemented. The ship was even more beautiful then the last time she seen it. It's roof had the most beautiful golden lamp hanging from the ceiling, it's light radiated throughout the whole area there of the ship. There was a table, it was black with gold on the edges as well, near a buffet, which May eyed greedily. People of different kinds were everywhere, some seemed to be formidable opponents in battle. "Wow it sure is amazing!" Dawn said cheerfully.

"Tell me about it," May added, amazed.

"Yeah, but this ship isn't in comparison to the ships back in La Rouse," said a voice behind May. A voice she knew all to well.

"Drew?!" May turned to come face to face with a green haired and green eyed boy.

"The one and only" He replied with a smirk and then did his famous hair flick.

Dawn came to May. "Who's he? He sure is cute. Is he your boyfriend?" Dawn whispered to May's ear. May felt her face got hot. "Drew. Ewww. And NO!" May answered back.

"You mean _the_ famous Drew?! I knew I seen him before. He's awesome, his contest techniques are something to really admire."

May gave Dawn a troubled look. Was she some fangirl of his? "Oh, no. I'm not one of his crazed, love sick fangirls. Don't_ worry_," Dawn assured, and then winked at May. Everyone else caught up to Drew, May, and Dawn. "Hey May, Dawn, what's Drew doing here?" Ash asked.

"I got an invitation too." Drew said casually.

"Hehe, Misty and Dawn this is my rival, Drew. Drew these are my friends, Dawn and the cerulean gym leader, Misty. By the way, heads up, Drew can be a real arrogant jerk."

Dawn nodded and sent a warm smile in Drew's direction, Drew just shrugged in reply. Misty held out her hand for Drew to shake."Hi. Nice to meet you, Drew." She greeted sweetly. Drew mainly ignored her, only saying a simple, "Yeah, sure." and refused to take Misty's hand. This got Misty really ticked off, and she was known to have a temper.

"I see what you mean May! How rude!" Misty then decided she did _not_ like him.

"So, Drew, what have you been up to anyway?" May asked.

"Nothing much. Training, participating in contest, dodging fangirls, the usual. You?"

"Traveling, training. I was on my way to a contest in Jhoto when I got a call from Ash, Brock, Dawn, and surprisingly Misty. They told me about how they finished in Sinnoh, and about the Colosseum and wanted me to tag along, so here I am. You said you participated in contest, did you win any?"

"May, May, May, what a silly question though not very surprising coming from you. That's like asking what color is the sky. Blue obviously, right? So what do you think? Of coarse I won, 3 ribbons." Drew stated proudly.

"3 ribbons?! I have a lot of catching up when this is over!"

"Yeah, you do. And when you finally get to the grand festival I'll be there to beat you. That's to say you even make it there." Drew pointed out. May was about to counter but Dawn decided to join the conversation. "Hello, I'm a coordinator too, I already finished in Sinnoh so I might decide to go to Jhoto too!"

"Yeah, Drew, Dawn is very skilled." May told him.

"That's what your friends said about you, but it isn't actually true, now is it?" Drew teased. May began to get slightly annoyed with his comments. "Oh shut up, you... you... you BIG MEANIE HEAD!"

"_YOU BIG MEANIE HEAD_," Drew mocked. "Wow, May, is that the best you can come up with? That's pathetic, it really is." Drew said. Dawn started giggling causing May to glare at her.

"I thought that by now," Drew continued. "Your comebacks would have improved slightly."

"Oh, that's rich! Because if my memory's correct, who beat who in the grand festival?"May retorted.

"Oh, c' mon May, what does that have to do with anything? And that was so long ago. Besides, after the festival I beat you the last time we battled, isn't that right?"

"Haha, he got you there, May!" Dawn chirped, she was beginning to like this Drew kid. Little did she know that Drew sounded exactly like someone she knew, and May had the same problem as her. Dawn just didn't recognize it, seeing as it was happening to someone other than her now.

"Dawn! You're not helping!"

"Sorry, but, Y' know, it's just fun watching."

"It's even better actually acting, picking on her is great." Drew commented.

Ash, Brock, and Misty were silent through this until Ash got a '_bright_' idea. From previous experiences, it's now known those are usually not even worth listening to.

"Hey, Drew! Wanna come join our team?" Ash once lost in a battle to Drew, and he knew the coordinator's skills were great. He also knew that they needed 11 more people. Yes, the groups had to be that big.

Silence.

"NO!!!" Screamed May, Misty, and Drew

"Yes!!!" Screamed Dawn, Ash, and Brock. However, the groups said this simultaneously, it sounded more like, "NYOS!!!"

"Why not, Drew?" Dawn questioned. It was so much fun seeing May and Drew act that way, she didn't want it to end.

"Ugh, because who would want to be stuck with May? Not me."

"But Drew, I doubt you have any teammates. Seriously consider this. May is strong, you know that. So is Ash, and Misty is a gymleader! Dawn's pretty good too, she has experience in the grand festival. It'd be the rational and logical thing to do. So stop saying May's weak when you know she's not," Brock suggested.

Drew considered it. But, to be with May all that time; her whining, her complaining, and her just being annoying. How could he handle that? Though...

"Ok," he added with a light sigh. Dawn and Ash cheered.

May eyed Drew. She knew she wouldn't mind Drew coming, in fact a part of her wanted him to come, but she'd never admit that. "Fine, I guess."

"Excuse me, but who made you our group leader?" Drew said, while smirking.

"ARGH! Stop picking on me! Leave me alone!"

"Hmm, argh? Never heard of him. Anyway, let me get my teammate."

"You have one?!" Misty asked in disbelief. Drew nodded.

" I'll go get him."

Drew walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

"Hey guys!" Brock called. The group of young trainers rushed towards him.

"What's up?" Said a curious Misty.

"I'm sorry... I gotta go..."

"To the bathroom?" Wonder who that was(cough, cough Ash.)

Brock looked down at his friends. To them, he seemed sad. Each of them has known Brock for a while, and they suspected what was coming next.

"No...Home, I'm sorry. I gotta go now too, I can't participate in the challenge. My brothers and sisters need me because my dad went off on vacation."

Dawn looked as if she was about to cry, May wasn't much better. Misty and Ash looked at each other and then to Brock. "We'll see you soon," Misty predicted.

"Yeah, for friends like us. There's never a real goodbye. Good luck, Brock," Ash grinned along with Misty. May and Dawn then tried to take their example.

"Yeah, _see ya later_." May decided.

"Mmm hmm. Bye Brock!" Exclaimed Dawn. Brock smiled at his friends. They were the best.

"PIKACHU!!!!!!" Pikachu chimed, obviously not wanting to be forgotten.

Brock patted Pikachu's head, hugged each of his friends, and exited the ship. The kids took a seat on a nearby sofa. They didn't feel as good as they pretended to be.

"I don't think it will be the same without Brock," Dawn started. "I mean, he cooked for us, he watched out for us, he was like the adult of the group..kinda."

"Yeah, Dawn's right," Ash agreed. Misty glanced around the group and saw the mournful look in everyone's eyes. They'd miss Brock, sure, but it wasn't the end of the world.

"You know, we're going to be okay. Come on, sitting here sad all day won't get us anywhere. Brock wouldn't want that."

All eyes were on Misty. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with her, the determination in the mouse Pokemon's eyes made that clear.

"Your right, Misty!" Ash sprawled to his feet. May and Dawn followed his example. Misty grinned, obviously proud of her 'mini-speech'.

"I'd hate to ruin the touching moment, but I brought my teammate."

The kids saw Drew standing in front of them. Someone was behind him. The person stepped aside, now visible to the groups eyes. It was...

To Be Continued...


	2. Earthquake

**I UPDATED!! Three cheers for me!... not really.. Yes, it is amazing! Hehe.. I know it took me a while... it just slipped my mind. Okay, I know that's a lame excuse, but I've been meaning to update... just haven't. So sue me! I'm a procrastinator to the core! If I don't do my schoolwork till the last minute, what makes you think I'd do this? Yeah, sorry. It just hasn't been on the top of my priority list: See, there's other stories I work on(not just fanfics, and there's about a bajillion!) school work(they've been drowning us in work, so you might say that school shouldn't be that hard, but 7th graders get work too! Besides, I'm in advanced classgrins proudly Not that I'm doing above average... but oh well! And other stuff! okay, maybe not.. I'm just lazy. And yeah, when I started this, it was kinda random. I was bored so I just typed some random Pokemon story based off of a Pokemon vs. Digimon story I have... so yeah, I didn't expect anyone to like it. And I needed time to think of how it will go through, not that I have. So this chapter was kinda random too... o.o I need to stop that. As I said, procrastinator to the core! So that's why this chapter is kinda rushed and sloppy. Bear(sp?) with me.** **But anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Except my _lovely_ first reviewer. But yeah, thank you, hope you can enjoy this(messed up, rushed) chapter!

* * *

**"You!" Dawn shouted angrily. The blue haired girl glared at Drew's revealed teammate, her eyes radiating hatred and annoyance. 

Paul, who was Drew's teammate, returned the gesture. People like May and Misty could tell the two must've gotten along _so well_.

"No way, you're here? You've barely got any experience." Paul commented, referring to Dawn.

"Paul! Your entering the challenge?" Ash asked in disbelief, surprised that his recent rival would show up.

"Yeah, there should be some strong trainers here," Paul answered back.

"Not so sure about that anymore. Otherwise, why would May and her group be here?" Drew snickered. May pouted, _from the looks of it, Dawn isn't very fond of this Paul, and I'm beginning to see why. Of coarse, it takes one with such a big jerk such as Drew to travel with another big egotistical jerk._

Ash wasn't too happy at all of the idea of Paul joining them as well, but he figured he'd cope. As long as Paul was actually willing to work with them, there wouldn't be much of a point to resist. Plus, May decided to deal with Drew, so it wouldn't be very fair.

Ash said, "hey, Paul, meet our other teammates. Misty, you know, the water Pokemon gymleader in the Kanto region. And May, another Pokemon coordinator."

"As well as Drew's rival," May added disdainfully in regards to Drew.

Drew glanced at May, pretending to adopt a look of astonishment. "May, I'm glad you consider us to be so close." May could easily detect the sarcasm that was obviously evident in his tone.

May rolled her eyes at the statement. "Oh yeah, _real close."_

Paul looked at May, eyeing her wearily, sensing a somewhat, as he'd put it, "Dawnish" presence about her._"_I've heard about you, May, from Drew," Paul told the young coordinator. She felt herself blush slightly at the thought of Drew talking about her. "Bad stuff... right?"

"If that's what you think. It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, May," Misty chided gently. "Shouldn't something like that be considered irrelevant? We need to focus on more important things."

"Like what? Your love life with Ash?" Dawn chirped.

Misty's face flushed. "N-no! I mean, there is no love life with Ash! EW! I dare you to say something like that again!"

"Kidding!" Dawn grinned childishly at Misty, and then looked at her with large, innocent eyes.

Ash looked at Dawn. "Love life? No way! That's crazy! Not with Misty! Definitely not her!"

Misty shot Ash a baneful glare, and if looks really could kill, he'd be so dead.

May started to grow suspicious of her teammates actions even more so then usual. She arched an eyebrow. "So.. Why are you two getting so defensive?"

"Ah, Drew, should we really be hanging around these losers?" Paul asked bluntly. He usually was rude to Ash and Dawn anyway. And he wasn't too sure about fighting on their side. After all, the last time he fought with Ash didn't start so well either.

Drew shrugged in a nonchalant type of way in reply. "I guess so, It's not like we have any better candidates... besides screaming fangirls, we really don't know many people here."

May took a newfound interest in the conversation. "You mean... Harely, Brianna, and Soledad aren't here?"

"I don't think so... it was probably too much of a challenge for them."

"I doubt it, their pretty tough..."

"Either way, no, they didn't come," Drew said. May nodded in understanding, which was followed by a, "Oh, ok."

"So," Misty began, finally residing from her bickering with Ash, "we gonna team up or not?"

Paul exchanged glances with Drew, who nodded, while May was confiding in Ash with Dawn about whether they should agree to it. The conclusion came just seconds later: They already said they would and it'd be stupid to now decide otherwise.

"Yeah, I guess so," decided Drew. Paul nodded as well.

Dawn glanced around the large ship, and spotted a bench she could sit on. It was big, room enough for about four or so people she reckoned, and nicely-decorated. a seemingly comfortable lustrous blue cushion rested on the golden painted bench that gave off a iridescent sheen of various shades of gold. It was indeed a fine piece of furniture that just added to the ship's value. Pieces like this were everywhere on the fancy vessel. Dawn was awed by the ship and couldn't even begin to fathom what the Colosseum itself would be like.

Dawn thought, _amazing, that's probably what it will be like, simply amazing! _

"So, we're on a team now, right?" Ash asked, interrupting the young coordinator's train of thought.

The roup nodded, still not entirely adjusting to the idea.

"Dropping the whole rival thing?" He pressed on, receiving, yet again, mere nods in reply.

"Well, the ship is going to reach the place soon, shouldn't we prepare strategies?"

Cricket, cricket.

Mist spoke up,"the main thing we should do first is look for our rooms, eat, pack up, and then see if we could recruit the rest of our team."

May didn't seem to agree. "No, maybe Ash is right. We should think of a strategy."

Ash smiled at May and then turned to Misty. "Exactly!"

Drew seemed to side with Misty. "No, we can't think of strategies because we don't have enough information. This isn't a contest nor a gym battle, we don't know what we're up against or what the conditions are. We can't just make up some random plan and cross our fingers, hoping it will work."

May pouted, Drew managed to beat her again– even if this wasn't a battle.

"Fiiinnne," she said. "But I'll go look for the rooms."

Drew smirked. "I'll come with ya, May."

May sighed, realizing there was no point in arguing. Normally, she would. But after a while, all the arguments kinda frazzled her.

May started walking and beckoned for Drew to come on. Then the pair left the group. Dawn was messing around with her stuff, going through her bag. She found make-up, a brush, clothes, Pokeballs, and her PokeDex (A/N: What's her's called again??) She went through the map of Kanto, and then seemed shocked to find something out. "Guys, I think I found something weird."

* * *

"So, um... what have you been up to?" May asked, trying to spark a conversation to break the silence. Drew sighed. "May, May, May, you already asked that. Please try thinking before saying something next time."

"_Oh, I'll will._" May replied sarcastically.

"Don't hurt yourself there," Drew warned, sounding as if he was generally serious.

May rolled her eyes. By now, she was used to his teasing anyway.

"Hey, May," Drew started. "What do you make of this mystery challenge?"

May thought for a second. "I, uh, never paid much mind to it..."

"Poor, naive May, you should. I mean, it comes out of the blue and we don't even know anything about it. Plus there's that... Margatta Island place we're supposed to go to for the challenge but... No trainer has yet to go there. Well, they claim its an island by Cinnibar, forgot the name, and it was just renamed and redecorated for the challenge. It was broadcasted that the professors confirmed this but it's still weird An island by Cinnibar that was remade, no one's allowed near it for the time. And if that's where we're going, how come we're not taking a _normal _route to Cinnibar?... And... it gives invitations out to all of the strongest coordinators and trainers... but that just seems a tad strange too," Drew mused.

"Ahh, I see, You're right. This whole thing is strange, but what can we do about it?" May questioned.

Drew shrugged, not knowing a proper reply. In her head, May recited everything Drew had said, pondering over it, her thoughts lingering on that same subject.

_It does seem weird._

The two were walking down a narrow corridor. The walls were white, though not bare. Pictures of successful people and legendary Pokemon decorated the walls. May and Drew's feet strode across a red satin carpet. And they passed many rooms, on each door there was a number identifying what room number it was and the slot that you'd put your card in to unlock the doors.

"Hmm, did you hear that?" Drew asked his, for now, ex-rival.

May shook her head. "Hear what?"

* * *

Everyone gathered around Dawn to hear what she had to say. Dawn gulped.

"Guys, we're not... anywhere near Cinnibar... we're not even heading towards it. We're in the opposite direction... we're heading off the map to who knows where! I thought we're going to some island?!"

Paul was the first to get to dawn and so he snatched the item away from her.

"Its telling us our location–" His eyes widened, "where are we going?"

It was true. When the rest of the group looked at the PokeDex they saw it as well. They were leaving Kanto, far from it actually, and were heading in a direction more Eastwards to some place or another. But not to the island they were told.

"What the...?" Ash started. But he couldn't bring himself to finish. He didn't know what to say or do.

* * *

"Drew! Hear what?!" May bellowed. Drew suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

He tried to explain. "Like... as if we were... hitting something ...? Softly though."

May didn't understand but when she did, before it happened, she couldn't even say anything. Or maybe she mouthed a, "oh."

The boat shook altogether. It was rough and sharp, as if it took a sudden turn with all its force and power. May and Drew were even thrown all they way down the hallway until they hit a wall. She screamed out loud. He did as well. They landed with a loud thud and a whole lot of pain. The sudden jerk of the boat... it was unexpected to say the least.

Drew was the first to recover. That was definately not soft! He groaned loudly. "Ugh... M-M-May...?"

Turning his head, he could see the girl lying on the ground, looking inanimate as she was unconscious.

"May? May?" Drew mustered all of his strength left from the abrupt "earthquake" like experience to

shake his new teammates shoulders. "May? May? May?! May!! Wake up!!"

He tried and tried but to no avail. Only then did he notice the blood trickling down her head.

"... May...?"

Drew looked around. He could suspect something wrong with the ship, they must've hit something. But how bad was it? He needed help! But the ship... it still felt as if it was colliding with something or trying to work against some sort of force. He never experienced it before... but what if they hit whatever hard enough to sink?

"May... you seriously need to get up!"

* * *

**I think now you know what I mean by rushed and yadah yadah, but oh well. It doesn't even make much sense, does it? Well, R&R please and constructive critism is appreciated too just no flaming.**


	3. READ THIS

**PLEASE READ**

**If you care about this story at all, please read and don't skip this.**

I'm_** SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_ sorry. I haven't updated in, like, 50 years. I'm sorry for that. I've tried, but I'm just not into this story. In fact, to be honest, I hate it with a fiery passion.

I guess some people actually think it's okay though.

So I know it's selfish of me when I say I want to discontinue it. I just can't bring myself to write it. It's my fault for publishing it in the first place, I know. But I have a tendency to start writing strange stories when I'm bored at 4 AM.

The thing is, I've always wanted to write a Pokemon vs. Digimon story. For a really long time, and I started working on it too, and thought out the entire storyline.

One reasons why I hate Island Colosseum is because it's using that storyline. It has a very similar storyline and beginning to Master's Arena(the PKMN vs DGMN story). And I still want to work on the Pokemon vs Digimon story, yet this one is in the way.

I thought that if school's over, (finally, thank God, it is) I could work on Island Colosseum. But, since summer started, I've only worked on practicing my drawings and comics and (much, much better) stories. Stories with actual detail rather than this crap.

Island Colosseum is the result of boredom, just like many other stories I've, unfortunately, created.

So, I leave the decision up to the reviewers. I mean, you guys did review my story and tell me to update it. And if you liked it, I should take responsibility for it, right? I did publish it(my mistake).

Well then, the choice is **I could either continue but rewrite this story, Island Colosseum **or **I could trash this crap and publish the Pokemon and Digimon story**. _Maybe_, I could do_ both_, too. But if I continue this story, I'd like to rewrite it. Fix mistakes, add details, stuff like that.

Just consider the Pokemon and Digimon story too, at least.

If no one puts their opinion in the reviews, I'll assume no one cares, and just post the other story, Master's Arena(which is very much like Island Colosseum, just so you know, with pretty much all of the same characters).

Once again, I'm very sorry for being such a worthless, selfish jerk. Though I like writing, I can't force myself to write something I don't like. However, as I previously explained, I'm willing to rewrite this story. To tell me what I should do, just put it in the reviews.

(Soooooooooo sorry for not continuing this in forever . but the next chapter has been started, I just don't have the heart to finish it.)

Oh yeah, you can also vote whether or not your content with this crap, and if you don't mind if I just continue Island Colosseum as it is.

Until next time, see ya.


End file.
